Falling In Love As She's Walking Away
by AvengerKitty
Summary: Stiles is starting her junior year with eyes for only one boy : Jackson Whittemore. Problem is, her best friend, Scott, also has a crush on her. And when Derek Hale falls for her, she finds herself caught in an unexpected battle over, well, her! Who will she choose: the jock, her best friend, or the bad boy? AU. Fem!Stiles & Sterek. Image belongs to Shamanmy on dA. Do not own TW.
1. Shopping & First Day Jitters

**Okay, so I have fallen in love with the idea of a female Stiles! I mean, it's just too adorable for words, you know?**

**Anyway, this is basically Teen Wolf if Stiles had lady parts. Not much will be different, but there will be some fun surprises. Most of the characters will relatively still be the same (I'm toying with the idea of also making Danny a girl; input on this idea would be appreciated). **

**Also, I tweaked this a bit to where Derek and Laura are high school students (also, they are still werewolves, but this takes place before the fire. The fire will happen eventually, though). **

**In the mean time, enjoy this!**

* * *

_Part One: Shopping_

Stiles was bouncing off the walls with glee. She was naturally a happy person, but today was a day to revel in: the last Saturday before school starts. Normally, she would be devastated that another magnificent summer was coming to an end. She would have sulked around her house, moping for the days to come, if not for her father. He would have kicked her out of the house and make her spend time with Scott, but it wouldn't have made a difference: she would still be depressed.

But this year, she was _way_ excited! This was the year before her senior year, and this was also the year she was going to snag a certain boy's attention.

Scott on the other hand, was very grouchy about being dragged to the mall on a perfectly good Saturday. He knew who she had a crush on, and he disapproved of her infatuation entirely. The guy was an asshole, but once Stiles set her mind on something she ignored all others opinions. She liked him, no matter how rude he was, no matter how much of a jerk he could be; he was still _fine as hell_, and _she wanted him_. Bad.

She was currently modeling in front of a three-way mirror, trying to egg Scott on. She had never really had an interest in clothes, but she had to admit, trying them on was fun. Especially when you drag your best friend, who just so happens to be a guy, to the nearest store and force him to critique your outfits.

"Dude, you've tried on like thirty outfits! Can we please go to the food court now?" Scott whined, as she went back into her cubby hole.

She rolled her amber eyes. He could be such a whiney butt. "I have only tried on like _twenty-two_ outfits, thank you very much! And just so you know, you're buying me lunch too."

Scott chuckled as she stepped out of the stall, wearing her normal jeans-and-a-t-shirt attire. Whether she would admit it or not, Stiles was an attractive girl. She was naturally skinny, because of her high metabolism. She had a lovely smile, and what she didn't have in breast size she made up for in lean muscle and a sassy attitude. Her pixie cut, which she had maintained since the end of middle school, was something that he never understood. He still remembered what she looked like with long hair. It was really pretty.

_She_ was pretty. She just couldn't see it.

As long as he could remember, Stiles had thought of herself as very plain. Just because she didn't wear make up or girly clothes didn't make her ugly, despite her personal convictions. He had told her that before, but she had waved him off, saying that he was just being a good friend.

"Hello? Earth to Scott?" Stiles said, waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and shook his head. "What?"

She smiled at him patiently, as if he were a child. "You spaced out on me. I just asked you where do you wanna go for lunch. Wanna hit Chick-fi-A?"

Scott nodded eagerly and she laughed. Chick-fil-A was Scott's favorite fast food place in the whole world. Hers was Five Guys. After she purchased ten out of twenty-two outfits, they headed to the end of the food court that had the small Chick-fil-A. After ordering, they sat down across from each other in a small booth, stuffing their faces with fries and chicken.

"I think 'hat you should 'row your 'air out," Scott said, swallowing a mouthful of a chicken sandwich.

Stiles looked up from her fourteen count chicken nuggets and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why?"

"'Cause. Your hair is already starting to get long, anyway," he said, pointing at the flippy's that she had tucked behind her ears.

Her hair was about half an inch longer than she would like, but she had decided that she liked it. Her father had commented this morning that she was dead ringer for Anne Hathaway, the chick who played Catwoman in the newest Batman movie. She thought that lady was gorgeous, so his comment was a huge confidence boost.

"Yeah I know. Dad says that I look like Anne Hathaway."

"Really? My mom says that Anne Hathaway looks like Audrey Hepburn. So, you look like _two_ famous actresses!"

Stiles chuckled. He was such a goof. She loved hanging out with Scott like this. They didn't get a chance to hangout whenever he had practice, and since she was on the girls' lacrosse team, that didn't make their schedules any better.

"By the way, when's your first game?"

He eyed her french fries and she turned the box towards him. His eyes lit up happily. "Next week. I swear, the games start way too early on in the year. I'll only be able to go to like one or two of _your_ games."

Stiles made a face. The coach had just told her at the last practice she was going to get to play this year, finally. She had bulked up enough this summer that coach didn't see her as just a benchwarmer, but a team player. She was agile and pretty fast, so hopefully she'd be able to have a permanent residence as cover point.

"Come on, let's head to my house. If you be good, we'll play that Marvel game you like so much."

Scott always did know when she was lingering on unhappy thoughts. "Puh-lease! I am _always_ good. And I'm going to kick your butt as Captain America!"

Scott feigned horror. "Oh no! _Please_, I beg of you, not the Captain!"

Stiles smirked as her friend gathered up all of their trash. Scott could be such a weirdo, but he was _her_ weirdo best friend, so she was used to it. Whatever she would do without him, she didn't know.

* * *

_Part Two: First Day Jitters_

She couldn't do this. She parked her Jeep in her new parking space, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. She was very close to having an anxiety attack. Scott nudged her and snapped out of her spiraling panic, immensely glad that he was there. Otherwise she would break down right here, right now, and lose all hope of surviving her first day of her junior year of high school.

"Come on," he urged her, as he walked around to her side and opened her door for her.

She felt nauseous. Fear clung to her lungs like a parasite, and it was becoming increasingly hard to breathe...

"Breathe, woman! It's just school, and you're wearing a dress. I promise they won't persecute you for being girly!"

His corniness brought a thin smile to her pale face. She was wearing a cute light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her feet were clad in bright red cowgirl boots, of which had cost a good chunk of her birthday and summer savings (worth every penny!). In her hair, she wore a matching red headband, and in her ears she had sparkly ladybug earrings. And on her face she wore light, neutral make up.

She finally decided that he was right and that she was acting like a big baby.

And so, she bravely threw her new Adventure Time satchel over her shoulder and followed Scott to the school's front entrance.

-O-O-O-

_Everyone was staring at her_. It was unnerving, as she and Scott made their way to their lockers, how many people that had ignored her her whole life were suddenly checking her out. She wanted to flee from their stares, but Scott gave her a look that made her stay put. Not fair at all. She had the heebie-jeebies every time she met the gaze of a curious on looker.

"Hey Stilinski!" A husky, familiar voice cried out.

_Oh my god_. Stiles eyes widened as Jackson Whittemore came over to them, sexiness radiating off of him. She glanced at Scott and gave him a 'he noticed me!' look. Scott simply shrugged, but his eyebrows were furrowed in silent irritation.

"Hey," Jackson said casually, leaning against the locker next to hers.

He had his arms crossed across his perfect chest, and she could see his defined biceps through his jacket. _Hot damn_. "H-hi."

"So, what did you do over the summer?"

Scott slammed his locker harder than necessary. Stiles turned and looked at him, but he just frowned and looked away.

"I hung out with Scott, played video games, and I went to beach for a couple weeks with my dad...you know, the usual."

Jackson smiled and the little dimples she loved so much appeared. "Sounds like fun. Well I spent my summer-"

"JACKSON!"

Stiles noticed that he flinched as a very pissed off Lydia Martin stormed up and grabbed his arm possessively. She loathed Lydia with a burning passion, although, as Scott had pointed out countless times, she was nearly a perfect match for Jackson. It made her soul burn to think that he was with such a dramatic bitch...

"Yeah?"

She looked from Jackson to Stiles several times. An evil glint in Lydia's eyes alarmed Stiles. "What's going on here? You were supposed to meet me at my locker."

Jackson shrugged, as if he couldn't care less. It made Stiles want to grin in triumph, but the hatred radiating off of Lydia forced her to keep her face emotionless.

"We were just talking," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"I see. Well, come along Jackson, we have so much to do, so little time."

Jackson frowned at her but nodded. He gave Stiles a quick glance over his shoulder, mouthing 'sorry' as Lydia lead him away.

"Well, that was awkward."

Scott huffed. "You think? I don't know what you see in that guy...he's so shallow."

She ignored that little jab. "Did you see how pissed off Lydia was?! That was so awesome!"

"Dude, you don't see how serious this is: she means business. Not that I don't think you could take her, you totally could, but you should be careful around Jackson. Just sayin'."

She nodded, not really listening. Jackson was interested in her! How crazy was that?! Dressing differently had worked! YES!

"Come on, we're going to be late for first block," he sair quietly, taking her arm in his.

She didn't even notice the blush on his face as one of his teammates gave him a thumbs up.


	2. Unexpected Lust & Phone Numbers

**This is going to be interesting, if I do say so myself!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for sexual themes, cursing, and smutty seduction.**

**(Stiles: We're on a ship. Pun intended.)**

* * *

_Part One: Unexpected Lust_

Derek loathed school with a burning passion. He felt that it was a waste of time, energy, and most of all, talent. Sure he was a good student, but he didn't like _people_. People were annoying, and way too invested in themselves. His sister Laura understood his hatred, but she embraced the human population that swarmed around her like honey to flies.

People adored her, whether she wanted them to or not.

He sighed heavily as he rolled his combination lock to the left, before opening his locker. He just wants someone besides his older sister to relate to. Is that too much to ask for? Someone easy to talk to, that knew what it was like to be hated, but also to be worshiped at the same time? Someone who knew what it was like to be an outcast, to be different for all the wrong reasons?

He sincerely doubted that anyone like that could possibly exist. And if they did, that would be admitting that he believed in soul mates, which of course he didn't because only crazy people believed in-

_Dear Lord._

Derek inhaled deeply, his chest swelling with a delicious scent he had never smelt before. Who. Was. That? He had never felt this much of the wolf overwhelm him because of a _human_ before. _It was intoxicating_. He had to find-

_There she is_. He instantaneously locked eyes with a beautiful young woman with golden amber eyes in seconds. She had wolfish eyes. His own eyes widen in disbelief as she sends him a friendly smile. It's as if she can read his mind. He sniffs again, reassured when he detects that she is indeed, a human. But those eyes...they transfixed him, held him in place. What was this strange feeling? He wanted her, badly, and as he searched her eyes for answers, he saw understanding. She knew he wanted her, even if it was for reasons unknown. But what would he do about it? Could he do anything?

Yes, of course he could.

What made it all the more interesting is that he didn't even know her name.

He smiled wickedly as he heads towards her, with a plan to rock her world in mind.

* * *

_Part Two: Phone Numbers_

Stiles stood dead still as the hotter-than-sin guy watched her closely. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome, and his stunning grey-green eyes were hungry for something not PG rated. How could a guy like _that_ want a girl like_ her_? Well, she wasn't unattractive, but she was no Jessica Rabbit - the way he was eye fucking her caused her stomach flip flop. To her knowledge, a guy like _him_ had never looked at her like _that_ before. What made it hotter was that he had that "bad boy" look going for him, what with his worn leather jacket and dark boot-cut jeans. He was the modern-day version of a greaser, minus the nasty hair product. He appeared to use some sort of gel, but not so much that it looked slick or gross.

As he studied her and she him, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking right now. Did he think she was sexy? Or did he just want to fuck her brains out? Both would be acceptable, in her opinion-

_Holy hell!_

Her heart skipped a beat as he strutted towards her, his god-like body ever so appealing. It made her blush to think of the sculpted muscles residing under his white t-shirt. She couldn't even fathom the ones beneath the fabric of his jeans...

He was on her in no time flat, towering over her. She was five-six to his six-four. He was powerfully built, and her face flushed as his arms loomed on either side of her head and shoulders.

_Oh sweet Jesus!_

"Hi there," he purred in her ear huskily.

It made her skin tingle with wonderful electricity, that velvety voice of his. _Jesus._

"H-hello," she said meekly. He was a stranger, a fine ass stranger, but still a stranger.

He seemed to read her mind. "My name's Derek. Yours?"

She licked her lips nervously. "Uh Stiles."

He raised a manly eyebrow. "Stiles? That's an interesting name..."

She nodded slowly, unsure as to what to say to that. She wondered if she should come up with something clever to say, but finds that she doesn't have to. He leans in and surprises her with a light kiss on her neck, right on top of her pulse. _Oh my god_. It scares her, how damn good he smells as he plants sweet little kisses up her neck, on her collar bone, along side her jaw, and finally, the tip of her nose. She inhaled his earthy scent, yearning to run her fingers through his hair but barely restrains herself.

Was this really happening or was it all just a dream?

He stares longingly into her eyes before he finally leans in for the big moment. She closes her own eyes and waits patiently for him to kiss her. _And he does_. He doesn't disappoint: he kisses her passionately, his lips locking with hers for three minutes of bliss. It feels..._amazing_. It was her first real kiss. Her first make out. She's left winded as the kiss intensifies, his tongue sweeping over hers-

He abruptly pulls away, leaving her out of breath and confused. Her eyes instantly snap open and as she looks around the nearly empty hall, she feels a little hurt. What the hell was that? And where did he go in such a hurry? In the midst of her confusion, she suddenly notices a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand. Hey, when did that get there? She unfolds it eagerly, and a pleasant feeling overwhelms her as she smoothes it out: _he gave me his phone number!_

Which meant what just happened was real. _And that he's way into her._

"OH MY GOD!"


	3. A Love Drunk Scott & Movie Night

**A/N: **

**I'm in a strangely good mood today, so, the inspiration for this chapter was spurned from my mood. Enjoy~**

**Warning: Spoilers in this chapter. If you haven't seen _Olympus Has Fallen_, I am very sorry for the couple of references I mention in this chapter. Also, there is drinking, fluff, possible cursing, and sexual themes.**

* * *

_Part One: A Love Drunk Scott_

Scott took a long swig out of the Jack Daniels bottle and sighed. Just a couple hours before, he had helped his team win their first game of the season. He knew he should be thrilled for scoring a couple goals, but sadly, his heart just wasn't in it. He figured that his fellow teammates probably went out to celebrate the win, but he didn't feel like celebrating. Why? Well, Stiles, _his_ Stiles, who had never had a boyfriend before, was on a "date" with _Derek Hale_.

_And he was beyond pissed about it._

Out of all the girls at Beacon Hills, why Stiles? He couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of bad-ass Derek being "sweet" and "really nice" to his best friend. Let alone taking her out on a "movie date". The guy gave off this bad vibe, so obviously Scott didn't trust him alone with her.

At least with Jackson he knew what the guys angle was; with Derek, he didn't know him well enough to warn Stiles of upcoming treachery. It sucked.

They were only going to see a movie, but still; he felt awful, and he didn't know why. Well, he did know why, he just didn't want to admit it to himself: he had a bit of a crush on Stiles. Alright, a huge, heart-throbbing crush that was driving him insane! Every time he saw her now, he felt nervous and butterflies fluttered in his gut. Every time she laughed at something he said, he felt happy and content. Every time he walked her to her next class or to lunch, he felt his chest tighten as people gave him knowing looks.

He liked her a lot, and it hurt so much it was pathetic.

He supposed he'd always had feelings for her, but they had been buried deep beneath the surface, just waiting to pop up and make his life hell at random. Figures it would happen around the time Stiles started having a love life.

Since this past summer, he had been thinking about how in her eyes, he would always be just her best friend and nothing more. Even if he did admit his feelings, he knew that she would never look at him the same way again. They had been friends for years, and it would be too weird to just pour his heart out to her. He didn't want to risk losing her; their friendship meant a lot to him.

Not to mention not having her in his life at all would probably kill him.

O-O-O-O

_Part Two: Movie Night_

Stiles' eyes were glued to the movie screen as Gerard Butler killed another Korean in his heroic search for the president's son, Connor. Derek had let her choose the movie, and he had been genuinely surprised that she had chosen such a violent "guy" movie. She had laughed at his expression, and when he had asked for an explanation she simply told him that she was full of surprises.

She was currently sitting with her legs folded under her, holding Derek's hand. She had been pleasantly astounded whenever he had first gripped her hand when the President's wife had died. And during every scary or fucked up part after that, he continued to hold her hand. It made her feel bubbly, to be the one who wasn't scared of the blood and gore. She rarely ever was.

During the less intense parts of the movie, she took the time to glance at Derek's profile. He was a handsome boy, but there was more to him than just dashing good looks. He seemed to have trouble relaxing, like he was always looking over his shoulder for Death. He seemed to be fine whenever they talked or hung out together at school. And the few times they had hung out outside of school since the day they had made out by her locker.

It was two weeks ago yesterday when they had shared that forbidden kiss. It still made her skin flush to think about his lips on hers, how demanding the kiss had been. Since that day, she and Derek had been texting and calling each other constantly. She had been floating on cloud nine a few days ago, whenever he had randomly asked her to go out. She had been confused at first.

_"What do you mean, 'go out' ?"_

_"...I mean like you and me, going out for a date Friday night."_

_She had cocked her head to the side suspiciously. "Like a day-date or a date-date?"_

_He smirked at her choice of words. "A date-date, duh."_

_She had fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "O-okay. Where are we going?"_

_He shocked her by placing his hands on her narrow hips and pulling her close. She was barely eye level with his broad chest, so she had to look up to meet his gaze. _

_"Wanna go to the movies? And just so you know, I'm buying, regardless of where we go."_

_Blushing, she had beamed up at him bashfully. She _really_ liked this guy. "Sure. Sounds good."_

Now here she was, holding Derek Hale's hand, _on a freaking date at the movies_! How awesome was that?! When the movie ended and all was basically well, Derek didn't let go of her hand immediately. No, his grip wasn't as deadly, and his thumb was rubbing her skin gently across her knuckles. His eyes flicked over to hers, and within seconds, their faces were inches apart.

"Derek..."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, his smooth lips pressed lightly against hers. She felt as if he were treating her like a fragile, porcelain doll. Like the China Girl from _Oz the Great and Powerful_. She also felt lightheaded, and throughly intoxicated by his delicious scent. Her pulse quickened as he kissed her harder, her insides numb with desire...

He ended the kiss slowly, making sure to take in her face as he did so. She bit her bottom lip nervously, as she watched the hungry look in his eyes struggle to go away.

"Stiles? Do you wanna go walk around?"

She blinked. Well, alright then. "Sure."

O-O-O-O

And so, they walked around the strip mall surrounding the theater. They went straight to Starbucks at Stiles urging, for she had been craving a frap like all week and she couldn't take it anymore. Derek was true to his word and purchased her coffee beverage and himself a "real" cup of black coffee.

She made a face as they sat down on a bench nearby. "How can you drink _that_?"

He feigned ignorance. "Whatever do you mean?"

She pursued her lips and pointed at his coffee cup. "_That_. I can't drink regular coffee without at least adding a splash of milk or some half-and-half. Doesn't that taste, I don't know, bitter?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "This is how real coffee is supposed to taste, little girl. And you're one to talk; _that_ isn't even coffee..."

She pretended to be insulted. "How dare you, sir! This is most definitely coffee...flavored! That still counts!"

He laughed as she took a long sip and gave herself a tiny brain freeze.

"Shut up, you jerk! You aren't allowed to laugh at me..."

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She let him "And why not?"

"Because," she pouted. "Just because."

"Hey Stiles?"

"What?"

He kissed her once again, and in the midst of pleasure, she completely forgot she was fake mad at him.


	4. Forgetfulness & Helping a Friend

**I AM SO SLEEPY RIGHT NOW. I am updating this out of love of Stiles and the fact that I need to enact several plot twists!**

**Note: I'm well aware that Stiles as a girl is different; me changing him to a girl in this story does not mean I don't know that his original character is a guy. I love him as boy, but I wanted to see what I could come up with if I changed his gender. Okay people? I'm sad that I even have to explain this...**

**Warning: This chapter contains a drunken Scott, cursing, verbal abuse, and an unhappy Stiles!**

* * *

_Part One: Forgetfulness _

Scott wanted to crawl into a deep, dark hole and _die_. Just, die. The sunlight streaming in through his window was burning his retinas. On top of that, his head was pounding as if a sledge hammer had slammed into his skull repeatedly. His memories of the night before were fuzzy. Other than that, he was well aware that he had gotten piss drunk, trying to drown out all touchy-feely thoughts of Stiles.

He groaned inwardly at the thought of her seeing him like this. He had never had a hangover before. Come to think of it, he rarely drank at all. Stiles was more of a drinker than he was. Before last night, he had never had a good reason to drink.

Now he did.

He turned over on his side, shocked to find it so sore. What the hell...? Dried blood covered his sheets, and on his side was a-

_Running. Running was the most important thing right now. Getting away, far away from that Thing. He could hear howling coming from close by, the shadows playing tricks on him as the Thing closed in -_

Scott closed his eyes and opened them a few times. What was that? He looked down at his side again, inspecting the wound there carefully. It looked like a large dog had bit him or something. The Thing from his flashback could have done it, right? It was large, and its fangs were menacing enough. Maybe it was a wolf?

He felt his insides cringe at the idea of a wild animal biting a chunk out of him. Why was he in the woods last night? And why could he only remember bits and pieces? Why -

_"Oh, you touch my tra-la la~"_

Good lord. _Stiles_. She had messed with his phone and changed the ringtones again. He scrambled out of bed and found his phone laying on the floor, and discovered that he had zero texts or calls from her whatsoever and twenty emergency calls from his mom. Goddamn it all. Stiles never flat out did not speak to him. Which meant that something bad had happened last night, something he couldn't remember.

What if...Stiles came over last night? What if he told her how he really felt about her? What if -

His fingers come away slick with fresh blood. Oh god.

What the hell happened to him last night?!

* * *

_Part Two: Helping a Friend_

_(Last Night: Stiles POV)_

Stiles had snuck over to Scott's house after her date with Derek, too giddy to contain herself in her house for the rest of the night. She had wanted to reassure him that Derek was indeed a good guy, and not at all the jerk Scott had begged him to be. She knew he had been worried that he might try to take advantage of her, but all they had done was make out for over an hour. And it had been _awesome_.

Not that she'd tell Scott that, but still.

She stealthily climbed up onto the roof, as she had done a thousand times before. When she noticed the already open window, she was immediately cautious. When Scott didn't come out and scare her, she knew something was up. She spotted a nearly empty Jack Daniels bottle on his dresser, so that clued her in on one thing: he was drunk.

Scott was _never_ drunk.

Last she'd heard, he'd help win some major points during the game. It was so unusual for him, to just get drunk and leave without so much as a 'See you later' note. A strange noise alerted her from outside and she wandered over to the window, fear trickling down her spine.

_Scott._

She almost called out to him, happy to see he was okay, when she saw him limping...and clutching his side in pain. In a flash, she ran down the stairs and out the back door, running right up to Scott.

"Scott? Hey buddy? Are you okay? Hey, talk to me!"

Scott's eyes lazily moved to hers and he smiled at her weakly. "Hey, Stiles. What's up?"

She knew what he said, but everything was blurred together into ''ey Stiles, wassup?'.

She frowned at him and swung one of his long arms around her shoulders, to help support his weight. He surprised her by kissing her on the cheek.

"You're the 'est, you know 'hat right?"

"Yeah buddy, I know. Let's just get you inside, m'kay?'

O-O-O-O

It was a nightmare getting drunk-Scott up the stairs. She could have sworn he tried to wrap an arm around her waist, whenever he nearly fell backwards, but she took it was a drunken friendly gesture and ignored it. When they finally made it to his room, she wanted to kill Scott. As Scott flopped down on his unmade bed, she glared daggers at him.

To his credit, he wasn't too drunk to not notice. "What?"

"You know damn well, what! Why are you drunk, Scott?! What's going on?"

Scott nearly shrugs but thinks better of it when her nostrils flare. "I don't wanna tell you. You 'ight get mad at me..."

Her anger dissipates slightly. "Why would I get mad at you?"

His red-rimmed eyes began to water and she realized that he was on the verge of tears. Well _shit_. " 'Cause I _like_ you. A lot."

She nearly laughs in disbelief, but as he looks her straight in the eyes, and she realizes that he's all business. Oh boy. "You don't really mean that, you know that right? You're just all emotional from too much drinky-drinky and now you'll probably-"

He gets up suddenly, catching her off guard. He grasps her wrists tightly, his face just inches away from hers. "Don't tell me how I feel about you."

Huh. He sounded oddly sober there for a second. She quickly changes her mind though when he kisses her feverishly, and she jerks away.

"Dude what the hell?! I kinda have a boyfriend now, remember?!"

He ignores her as he kisses her again, this time more forcefully. She manages to knee him in the gut and get him away off of her. As he doubles over in pain, his big brown eyes plead with her. It's so sad it makes her heart ache.

"Why? Why can't you like _me_ instead? Why did it have to be him?"

She closed her eyes and sank against the wall, her heart pounding a billion miles a minute. She took out her phone and texted the one person she wanted to see at the moment: _Derek._

_Hey. I'm at Scott's. He's drunk. Come get me please?_

He replied less than two seconds later. _On my way._

She felt slightly better knowing that Derek was one of those ask questions later kind of guys.

Scott seemed to sense what was going on immediately. He was strangely intuitive when he was drunk. "You're leaving me?"

He sounded so hurt she debated on whether or not to text Derek back and tell him never mind. But then, Scott sealed the deal when he said this:

"Fine! Go. I hope he uses you for 'ex and you go crawlin' back to Jackson!"

She ground her teeth together then took several deep breaths before heading towards where he was hunched over. She knew that he didn't mean it. He was just being a drunk asshole. He was the one person she had thought she could always count on, no matter what.

_Was she wrong?_

She grabbed him by his arm and with surprising strength half-dragged his drunken ass to the bathroom. He whimpered as she took a small first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet and practically threw it at him. She didn't look back as she headed across the room to his open bedroom window.

"Good bye, Scott."


	5. Forbidden Love & Silence is Golden

**I felt the need to update this~ Mainly because y****ou people deserve a new chapter to read, even though I have A WHOLE BUNCH OF STUFF TO DO. **

**But I'm taking a break from that stuff to clear my mind...so, yeah. Enjoy my creativeness~**

**Note: In this, drugs and alcohol can affect werewolves. I know that it's not entirely accurate; but you'll see where this is going.**

**Warning: This chapter contains drug usage, angry outbursts, emotions, and MORE~**

**Love you guys~**

* * *

_Part One: Forbidden Love_

Jackson yawned and trudged sleepily towards his locker, slightly swaying on his feet. He was so exhausted; it was caused mainly by lack of beauty sleep. Each night for the last couple weeks, ever since Derek Hale started dating Stiles, he had been having intense nightmares. In each nightmare, a terrified Stiles was running away from a freakishly large wolf and he was supposed to save her.

Sometimes he managed to kill the monstrous wolf creature and save the day. He personally liked saving her, because that meant he would get to kiss her in the end. But then, there were also the few times where she was killed and he woke up covered in a cold sweat and burdened with a horrible sense of guilt.

Whenever he found himself fantasizing about Stiles, it was interesting to say the least. He would be in the middle of class or practice, and his mind would start to wander. He thought about how great it would be, to kiss her chapped pink lips, to touch her all over her innocent, sexy body...

No matter what he told himself, that he had a _girlfriend_, etcetera, he still wanted _her. _More than he would care to admit out loud.

And oddly enough, he didn't feel bad about it.

Yeah, he couldn't deny it, he was an asshole.

O-O-O-O

The highlight of his life at the moment was seeing McCall just as miserable as he was. It seemed that Scott had taken Stiles getting together with Hale a lot harder than he had. Of course, most people knew that the guy had a thing for her, and from how she purposely ignored him, anyone could guess that he had told her. He was a total wreck without her. He had dark circles under his eyes and the acrid scent of weed wafted off of him from time to time.

Jackson was intuitive enough to know that the guy was using. And it wasn't just weed, either. He also knew that as his team-mate and co-captain, it was his job to intervene and get the guy badly needed help. So, without an alternative, he stopped Scott from running into another student and took him by the arm outside, to the student parking lot.

When they were at a safe enough distance to discreetly chat, Jackson let go and took a breath. How would he start?

"Scott, we need to talk," he said, using his team captain voice. There, that should do it.

Scott strained to focus on Jackson. "What about?"

Jackson smirked. "About your drug problem. I've noticed some things lately, and I want to help you-"

"I don't have a problem," Scott said, his voice unsteady. "I just needed to take the edge off, okay? I've been really depressed-"

"So I've noticed," Jackson cut him off. "But getting high off of pills and weed is going to change how Stiles feels about Derek, Scott."

Scott looks so shocked that it would have been amusing under different circumstances. "How, how do you know that she...?"

Jackson nearly rolls his eyes eyes at the stoned idiot. Though surprisingly, he doesn't. "It's plain to see, has been for a while now, how you feel about her. She just chose to 'friend-zone' you, seeing you as her friend rather than a dating option."

The pitiful chocolate-eyed boy pouted at this and leaned against Jackson's car. Jackson felt sympathy for the kid, but he was too selfish not to also feel sorry for himself.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like her, too, you know."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Then, he said something that made Jackson's heart sink even more in debt:

"She used to like you, too, dude. A lot. She used to gush about how she would get you to notice her, how you would break up with Lydia and finally see her on the side lines. Then, along comes Derek, who snatches her up and steals her away..."

"From the both of us," Jackson finishes softly. "I had no idea that she liked me that much. Why didn't she just tell me?"

Scott stifles a laugh. "Are you kidding? Lydia would have killed you, and then broken Stiles legs or something. That girl is crazy, man."

Jackson smiled slyly at the thought of Lydia going on a rampage. She was a spitfire, alright. "Yeah, that's true enough. But hey, you'll quit doing drugs to feel better about this, right?"

The smaller boy nods. "Sure."

* * *

_Part Two: Silence is Golden_

Stiles hadn't spoken one word to Scott in over two weeks. It was the hardest thing that she had ever done, but she was determined to teach him a lesson. After all, he had come onto after the best first date ever, and tried to confess his "love" to her while intoxicated.

Why couldn't he have said something before she started going out with Derek?!

Derek thought it served him right, her giving Scott the cold shoulder. She knew that it took every ounce of self-control for her new boyfriend had not to rip her best buddy limb from limb. Speaking of Derek, since they were now officially dating, people were paying more attention to her. It bothered her when someone would snicker as Derek kissed her forehead, or took her hand in his, or whatever.

He thought it was hilarious, being noticed for something so normal.

O-O-O-O

As she sat in her regular seat in front of Scott in Mr. Harris' class, she pretended to concentrate on what the man was writing on the board. She wasn't really paying attention, but it was better than doing nothing. (Mr. Harris didn't approve of phone or laptop usage during his class...it wasn't fair in the least). She could feel Scott's familiar stare and knew that he was pouting. Damn it.

"I'm still not speaking to you," she said, talking to no one in particular.

"Come on, Stiles! I miss you..."

The whine in his voice made her want to turn around. Badly. But this was for his own good...

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you again?"

"Please turn around? I don't care if you hate me. I know that I don't deserve you."

Her determination faltered a bit. Damn right he didn't deserve her!

"Well, there was something interesting on my dad's scanner last night..."

She could almost feel his excitement. "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. But only best friend's get to hear juicy stuff like that."

She pictured his face crestfallen. "I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you hate me, Stiles. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you, right?"

She fiddled with her pencil and sighed. "I know."

"Can we please still be friends?"

He sounded so freaking hopeful, it damn near broke her heart. Well, he was her only friend. Her best friend, at that. So, of course she caved and turned around.

"Sure. Why not?"


	6. Forgiveness & Curious Circumstances

**A/N:**

**I AM SOOO BORED. Why is finals week so boring? Just, why? **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay. Hopefully my efforts will not be wasted and you'll all be pleased!**

* * *

_Part One: Forgiveness_

As Stiles and Scott crept quietly through the woods, Scott wondered how long it would take to find what they were looking for. Stiles had overheard on her dad's scanner that the top half of a body had been found near a wolfs den, but the other half was still missing. So, of course when his oh-so-bright friend heard this, she was simply _dying _(pun intended) to go get a good look at the body! She had been mad at Scott that night though (still was) and he knew this.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't thrilled that she had mostly forgiven him.

"So, uh, where do you think the other half could be?" He asked her timidly.

He knew he sounded like a scared little kid, but come on: being torn apart by wolves _did not_ sound like a pleasant way to die. Stiles rolled her amber eyes at her scaredy-cat friend, but continued trekking through the underbrush. She wondered with a smirk if he was shaking in his boots. With a sideways glance, she confirmed that he was indeed. How cute.

"I feel like we're close," she said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Not too much farther."

Scott swallowed hard and tried to control his breathing. The more excited he got, the more his heart beat. And the more his heart beat, the more he felt hot and out of control. It was weird, but that's how he felt around Stiles most of the time.

A sudden howling in the distance made Scott jerk away from Stiles and cover his ears. His senses had been more sensitive lately. He figured that maybe he was coming down with something. Yeah. That was it.

"That sounded really close," Stiles said, clinging to his arm. "Do you think wolves can really smell fear? Or is that just a myth?"

Scott inhaled her scent sharply, thinking about how amazing she smelled...how..._delicious_. Uh._ No_. Bad Scott. He shook his head of inappropriate thoughts and blinked his eyes hard a couple times. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"Scott? You okay buddy?"

Scott tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. All that came out was a grunt, like a dog would make.

"Holy shit! Dude, don't freak out, but your eyes are all gold and - um, Scott?"

Scott snarled angrily at something in the distance, feeling his body tense with rage. There was someone nearby, someone that smelled dangerous. A sudden heat flared up his back and caused him to hiss in pain.

"Oh my god. Scott, don't freak out or anything, but I think that you're a werewolf!"

He snickered at this. He had figured that out weeks ago, but he had been lying to himself about it. Since werewolves were only make-believe. Right?

"Yeah, I know," he said slowly, not liking the gruff sound of his voice. "I've been one for a few weeks now. I, I've been trying to control it, but it's been so hard. You know?"

He thought she was going to freak out on him, but instead his best friend jumped around excitedly. "This is so _cool_! Do have any idea how _amazing_ this is?! I mean, come one, I know all about werewolves and junk, you know this, and I've always wondered what it'd be like, to be-"

"_Stiles_."

She bit her lip and tried to stop being, well, herself. "Sorry, sorry. I know that I'm insensitive. Wait," she said, as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Tomorrow's the full moon..."

"And...?"

She gave him a grave look. "I know you don't want to hear this, but werewolves are really dangerous during a full moon. Like, scary deadly. You won't mean to, but if you weren't confined for the night, you could seriously hurt someone."

Scott felt his wolfish ears twitch. "I could...kill someone?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll find a way to stop you from-"

"STILES MOVE!"

Scott effortlessly picked up his startled friend, clutching her protectively in his arms. The wolf that had been in the distance had closed in on them, but with his new-found agility and speed, he found himself out-running the wolf by a couple yards. For once, Stiles was speechless as she clutched to his neck tightly, too afraid to speak. How could you, when your life was on the line?

He made a bold move and leapt across a good sized gap, hoping that the wolf would be too chicken to follow. He was wrong. As soon as he landed, he could hear the wolf gaining up on him. Crap. He burst into another sprint, keeping his hold tight on Stiles. _He absolutely refused to let her die tonight._ Not because of him, damn it!

The last thing Stiles saw was the red eyes of the creature that had been chasing them as she passed out.

-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Part 2: Curious Circumstances_

Stiles awoke with a start in a strange room without windows. Of course, her first instinct was to panic. The last thing she could remember was being carried by Scott through the woods, and being chased by something scary. But what was it? What had Scott been so afraid of?

_Scott jumped eerily high up into a tree, placing Stiles gently down. She was scared shit less; she didn't want her friend to die in the hands of a monster. Then she remembered that _he_ was also a monster. But a young, inexperienced monster. What would she do without him in her life if he didn't win? What if he...died?_

Her heart jack-hammered against her rib cage as reality came crashing down around her. Oh yeah. Scott was a werewolf now. _Duh._ How had she forgotten that? She felt her hands twitch senselessly and wondered how long she had been, well, where ever "here"was. It appeared to be a basement of sorts. This didn't sit well with her hyper-active mind. She had to force thoughts of kidnappers and rapists away, and man, pushing them out wasn't easy.

A sudden knock on the only door to the room jolted her out of her head. Instant shivers went up and down her spine as the door slid open, and the one person she would never have guessed to be on the other side appeared: _Derek_. She didn't know whether to jump straight into his arms or search for a make shift weapon to protect herself with.

"Derek?" She said cautiously, as he closed the door behind him.

Her boyfriend stiffly made his way over to her, his demeanor softening as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh Stiles..."

The sudden embrace caught her off guard but she let him hold her just the same. He obviously needed to be comforted, for what god only knows.

He pulled back slowly, as if afraid she would disappear. "I almost lost you. McCall brought you here, after we took care of that rogue wolf. It had been causing problems around here lately, so...yeah. That happened. I, I just can't believe that you're caught up in this mess."

Stiles gave him a loving smile and stroked his scruffy cheek. "Well I am, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled and his eyes crinkled all adorably. Derek only let his emotions show around her. "I'm glad I have you, Stiles."

"Me too, Derek. I mean, you know, I'm glad to have you, too. Um."

He chuckled at her dorkiness, and she fake-scowled at him. Then, a sudden realization hit her full on:

"Derek, does that mean that you're a werewolf too?"

Derek looked away from her, as if ashamed. Wait. He was embarrassed? Why?

"Yes. And look, I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore-"

She silenced him in with a passionate kiss, and he gasped. He wasn't expecting a reaction like that. In fact, he had been prepared to accept it if she told him that she hated him. This was...wow. After a moment, they broke apart for air. He studied her, confusion instilled in his gorgeous eyes. Stiles made a face at him and laughed.

"What?"

"You are so clueless, Sourwolf."

He raised a manly eyebrow at the ironic nickname. "Sourwolf? How long have you been-"

"A while. And no, before you say anything, I have no problem dating a werewolf. Especially one as bad ass and sexy as you."

He rolled his eyes playfully and pulled her close. He loved the feeling of having her in his arms."You're crazy."

"But I'm your crazy, so you're stuck with me."

He pressed his lips against her forehead, relishing her closeness. Everything was fine. Everything was gonna be okay.

"I think I can handle that."


	7. Playing the Part & Mr Brightside

**A/N:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR ALL OF YOU WHO TAKE TIME TO PAY ATTENTION TO THIS. I have been BUSY BUSY BUSY lately and haven't had much time to write anything significant for this story and others. Forgive me?**

**Alright, so, I hope this is to your liking!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated T for emotional outbursts, angst, etc.**

* * *

_Part 1: Playing the Part_

Scott didn't know what to think, what to believe, or how to feel anymore. He had helped Derek dispose of the wolf that had attacked Stiles a week ago, and the only thing that they had confirmed so far was this: the one who changed him was an Alpha. Whoever the Alpha was, Derek and his family were not sure. But Derek, the butt head, had reassured him that they would find it soon.

It depressed him, to think that he had put his best friend in danger, because of what he was now.

_**So cold, I know you can't believe it**_  
_**Sometimes, you gotta face the feelin'  
And you don't care if you don't get up again**_

He pulled the covers over his head and fought the urge to scream. He loved Stiles a helluva lot more than Derek did! How could she not see that?!

**_There's a thousand things that I will not understand  
Now you're dealing with the hell that I put you through_**

Stiles was still speaking to him, but it was obvious that something had shifted in their friendship. It was painful, watching Derek be with her day after day. It should be _him_ wrapping his arms around her waist. It should be_ him_ telling her she's beautiful.

Why hadn't he done so sooner?

Why did he realize too late that he had lost her?

_**If I had my way, I would be right there next to you**_

If only the Alpha hadn't bitten him. If only Derek and his family could figure out who did this to him!

_**There's certain things in life you cannot change**_  
_**There's certain things **_

He threw his covers in a heap on the floor and did the stupidest thing ever: he went over to the window, opened it, and jumped out. His room was on the second story. He couldn't handle being trapped in his house right now. His mom wasn't home, wouldn't be home for another couple hours.

**_I hope you know I care_**

He sprinted straight for the woods behind his house, his inhuman speed and spectacular night vision helping him navigate through the forest speedily. He didn't know where he was going, and quite frankly, he didn't care.

_**I've been alone too many nights**_  
_**Too proud to tell you when you are right  
**_

Stiles had become friends with a new girl named Allison at school. The girl was gorgeous, but she had nothing on Stiles. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was trying to set them up together. When he was introduced to Allison, he saw the attraction in her eyes.

_**A little patience would've helped me then  
A lot like how the brake is a common standard**_

He growled angrily as he leaped over a babbling brook, allowing the wolf to take over him. Derek had promised to help him learn to control the wolf better, promising him that his uncle Peter would teach him.

_**All the angels above the Earth I prayed**_  
_**Sent this message right into her head**_  
_**There's certain things in life that I cannot take**_  
_**And I will wait  
**_

_**I hope you know I care**_

Scott felt his new found instincts take over, and it was like an out of body experience. Suddenly, he was seeing the world in another point of view. And what was scary was...he liked it._**  
**_

_**So cold, I know you can't believe it**_

_**Sometimes you gotta face the feelin'**_

_**You don't care if you ever get up again**_

_**There's a thousand things that I will not understand**_

_**Now you're dealing with the hell I put you through**_

_**If I had my way, I would be right next to you**_

_**There's certain things in life you cannot change**_

_**There's certain things**_

* * *

**The song lyrics above in part 1 belong to Delta Spirit and the song is called "Yamaha". **

* * *

_Part 2: Mr. Brightside_

Jackson, oddly enough, was going through around the same thing as Scott. He was just as drawn to Stiles as Scott was, but for the first time in his life, he lacked the confidence to do anything about it. He couldn't explain why he wanted her so badly, but he just _did_.

_**I'm coming out of my cage **_  
_**And I've been doing just fine**_  
_**Gotta gotta be down cause I want it all**_

Sighing, he started doing his normal exercise routine, staring with push ups. People could tell that something was off with him, even Lydia, and she barely ever took an interest in caring about his feelings.

He had a dream a few nights ago that was, borrowing a word from Lydia, cray-cray. Something terrible had happened to Derek, although what he couldn't remember what exactly. He had run into the woods, just like usual, searching for Stiles because he somehow knew she would be there. It didn't take him long to find her in the dimly lit forest, because of her red hoodie. He had put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her, and that's when it happened: the look. The look they shared was magnetic. He swore he had felt electricity spark between them as they shared a breath-taking kiss. It was...wow.

**_It started out with a kiss_**  
**_How did it end up like this?_**  
**_It was only a kiss, only a kiss!_**

Before he knew what was happening, they were all over each other. Looking back, he was starting to wonder if he was losing it. Over Stiles...?

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_  
_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_  
_**And she's taking a drag**_

Being with her in the dream was unlike any real life experience he had ever had. It had been so vivid, it had left him with a feeling he had never had before.

_**Now they're going to bed**_  
_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_  
_**But she's touching his chest now,  
He takes off her dress now,  
Let me go**_

What made it hurt worse was when she muttered his name. "Derek," she had whimpered, as he held her. All of the sudden they were fully clothed, and Stiles was still wearing that damn red hoodie. As she sobbed into his chest, he finally understood: in her eyes, he was Derek. He had come to rescue her. So, the wolf must be...himself? Was he supposed to save her from himself?

_**I just can't look, it's killing me**_  
_**And taking control**_

_**Jealously, turning saints into the sea**_  
_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_  
_**Choking on your alibis**_

_**But it's just the price I pay**_  
_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes  
**__**'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

He stopped doing push ups and headed straight for the punching bag as built up rage came pouring out. He knew that she was in love with Derek. But how long does love really last anyway?

_****__**I'm coming out of my cage **_  
_**And I've been doing just fine**_  
_**Gotta gotta be down cause I want it all**_

He hit the bag repeatedly, over and over and over again, as he thought about Stiles. Each thought was another swing at the bag:

How much he didn't want to admit that he needed her.

How much he loved her smile.

How much he cherished her laugh.

How much he wanted her to want him.

How much he wanted her to see he how much he was suffering.

**_It started out with a kiss_**  
**_How did it end up like this?_**  
**_It was only a kiss, only a kiss!_**

As he knocked the punching bag off the hook, he knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked.

* * *

**The song for part 2 was "Mr. Brightside " by the Killers. **


	8. Moving On & Potential Dates

**A/N:**

**Can't sleep. My brain is insomnia-ridden at the moment (my birthday was yesterday, which was technically three hours ago! It's now nearly 4 a.m. :D WOOT!). I was reading a review I got on here (thank you btw to those of you who actually take the time to read my stuff) and I decided to post another chapter on here, just for (pardon my French) shits and giggles. **

**I am feeling especially grumpy at 3 in the a.m. right now. Idk why. Let's see what my mind comes up with, shall we?**

**Chapter rating: T, at the most. For colorful language, thanks to Stiles.**

***Looks at Stiles***

**Stiles: What? *looks around, precious Bambi eyes all big and innocent* Me?**

**Me: *faltering slightly* Yes you!**

* * *

_Part One: Moving On_

Stiles was becoming rather impatient with her so called best buddy. She had tried being friends with Scott, giving him the benefit of a doubt that he would eventually get over his love for her. Obviously it wasn't working out. At all. She needed a strategy is what she needed. As she sat down with Dani at lunch, she huffed as Scott hurriedly left the lunch room.

_Jack ass._

"So, why are you mad at Scott today?"

She gives her lesbian BFF a tight smile. "Because he is a dumb ass for assuming that pouring out his heart to me when I have a freaking boyfriend is acceptable."

Dani didn't laugh because the fire in her friends eyes was dangerous. "That sucks, dude. Which reminds me, are you going to Lydia's Halloween party with Derek?"

Halloween was still two weeks away, but that didn't stop Lydia from spreading the word around before hand. As she did every year, the party was invite only, and Stiles was actually on the invite list thanks to her new found status as Derek's girlfriend. So, instead of trick-or-treating and scaring little kids like she usually did with Scott, she was going to Lydia's party with the hottest guy in the whole freaking school!

It was coincidentally Stiles' favorite holiday.

"You bet your ass I am! I_ cannot_ _wait_ to show off my man as my arm candy! And I already have an idea on what our costumes should be."

Her sassy gay friend simply rolled her eyes, used to her total weirdness. "Cool. I might be bringing Tasha, but I doubt it. We've been rocky since, well _you know_."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at this. At the last dance, the Homecoming dance last weekend, Dani's date ( a.k.a Natasha) had cheated on her. Publicly, while intoxicated. It was both embarrassing and very, very sad to have witnessed. Poor Dani spent the whole night sulking with Scott, who had snuck into the dance (something about a fight in the locker room; she had no idea). Stiles knew how much Tasha had meant to Dani, and she sympathized with her friend.

The girl was a tech-geek-goddess with a rocking body and soul that deserved better than that ho bag, damn it!

"Sorry to hear that. Well, maybe you'll find someone new to take as your date, in the mean time. You know?"

The girl smiled a bit, attempting to be optimistic. Stiles optimism was contagious. "Yeah, okay. Wait, what's going on over there...?"

Stiles looks over her shoulder, shocked to find Scott sitting with Allison. Okay, come on, she had nothing against the girl, other than the fact that she was Miss Flirty-Flirt with her old crush, Jackson. It made her irrationally angry, to see her brush his arm or smile all cute. Ugh. Why did she even care about those two, anyway? She had Derek, sexy-on-a-stick Hale, wrapped around her finger for fudge's sake!

Instead of flirting with Jackson, Allison was currently flirting with Scott, which was a huge HELL NO in her book. Wait. Did their fingers just touch...? Oh. They _so_ did. And did he just kiss her hand?! HOLY GOBLIN CROTCH!

"Holy crap, I think he's into her!" Stiles nearly shouts, as Dani clamps a hand over her loud mouth.

SCOTT WAS GETTING HIS FLIRT ON WITH ALLISON. OH MY GOD. This was such big news! She quickly texted Derek, who had gone off campus to buy her a drink from Starbucks (ah, the benefits of having a doting boyfriend), telling him what all went down. In Stiles-speak, of course:

Stilinski: OMG Scott is totally getting his A-game on w Allison!

Sourwolf: That's good babe. Btw I got you a chocolate muffin too.

(Stiles loves muffins, esp. chocolate ones).

Stilinski: I think so too. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE A LIFE SAVOR!

Yeah, that was how most their text messages went down. It was adorable. Dani ignored Stiles' cooing at Derek's sweetness and eyed Scott's performance. She didn't want to rain on her friend's parade, but the guy was obviously playing her. He clearly wanted to make her jealous (of which was kinda of working; she got more worked up when it was Jackson). How could she not see that?

Then again, it _was_ Stiles, after all.

* * *

_Part Two: Potential Dates_

It wasn't that hard to pretend that he was into Allison: she was smart, funny, sweet, and _very_ much into him. And Jackson. It was weird but since they were just friends, he didn't pry. He just casually went with the flow, which consisted of sitting with her and Lydia at lunch (Jackson was thankfully absent). Flirting with her wasn't an issue: it was how to flirt with her that he had to work on. He had never really hit on a girl before, let alone one as nice (or as pretty) as Allison Argent.

If he weren't interested in Stiles, he would definitely have made a move to scoop her up when he first met her. She was adorable; he could see why everyone liked her so much.

Anyway, it wasn't hard to make her think he was interested. What was odd about the whole thing was how he didn't feel an ounce of guilt for leading the poor girl on. He hoped, deep, deep down, that she would forgive him if he ended up hurting her. Something told him that she was a big girl and that she could pick up the pieces. He hoped so.

He nearly grinned triumphantly when he caught Stiles gawking at the scene from the corner of his eye. He knew that if he looked directly at her though, he would be screwed. He could have sworn he heard her say something along the lines of "I think he's into her!", but it could have been his imagination.

His plan seemed to be going well so far. If he kept chatting it up with Allison, at some point he might have a date to Lydia's stupid party. The whole point of this was that he wanted Stiles to see how he felt when she and Derek were all lovey-dovey and coupley. That and he kind of enjoyed making her jealous. It made him feel good to know that she didn't want Allison, or any other girl, to have him.

It was strange concept, leading Allison on.

"Hey Scott, are you coming to my party?" Lydia asked, clearly out of boredom.

She despised him. It was plain as the nose on her face. He put on a brave front and faked a convincing smile. "Yeah, I am. By the way Allison, do you have a date yet?"

Lydia's Halloween parties were spectacular. The fact that Lydia was insinuating that he was invited to her party at all gave him the perfect excuse to ask Allison out. Plus Stiles would undoubtedly be there with Derek...

"Why Scott McCall, are you asking to be my date?" Allison said, pleased with his offer.

He gave her a special smile, reserved just for her. She got her answer without any words, which is how he preferred it to be.

Still no guilt whatsoever about tricking her, either.

He was going to get Stiles back for breaking his heart.


	9. Lydia's Party, Parts 1 & 2

**A/N:**

**THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO COME UP WITH FORGIVE ME, DEAR PEOPLE! There, apologies aside, let's get down to business: this chapter will be shocking, and you may or may love it. It will be dramatic (some of it you might hate me for, sorry if you do, but what unfolds was going to happen soon anyway, so sorry in advance), emotional, anxiety-ridden, etc.**

**O-O-O-O**

**Shout outs~**

**Les Reves Doux: Thank you so much for the feels and the comment about Jackson's POV. It took me a little bit to figure out how to write his parts, and I appreciate your compliment! Also, the reason that Stiles cares so much is because a) Scott is her best friend and b) she doesn't want to see him get hurt. She may not be in love with him, but she still wants to look out for him, you know? And like Dani said, she has no idea that Scott has a hidden agenda: she's just happy that Scottie's moving on, but she's unaware as to what his motives are. Sorry for the confusion!**

**O-O-O-O**

**Note: This is going to be a LONG chapter, boys and girls. Hold your shit together and press onward! Rated M for slight smut, curse words, and emotions!**

* * *

_Part One: Don't Tell Me No Lies_

Jackson knew something was up the moment Scott confidently strutted (yes, _strutted_) across Lydia's foyer with Allison Argent of all people on his arm. He was wearing hospital scrubs splattered with fake blood, while Allison was sporting an amazing (slightly conservative) sexy nurse outfit. She laughed as Scott whispered something in her ear, and Jackson's blood boiled.

That fucker was going _down._

He knew as well as Scott knew that he was just using Allison to get over Stiles. Never in a million years would he have pegged his fellow co-captain to stoop so low as this. Allison was his _friend_, and Lydia's best friend! He frowned as his and the fake bloody doctor's eyes met, and he received a shit eating grin in return.

_Ah, hell no!_

He nearly made it across the room but something else stopped him in his tracks: _Stiles_. He froze as the girl of his dreams (literally) crossed over to Scott and Allison, a scowling Derek in tow. She was ironically wearing a Red Riding Hood outfit...and it was anything but innocent. It was low cut and helped her slightly curvy body, giving her lithe frame a feminine sex-appeal. On her dainty feet she wore sexy blood red platform boots and a fake bloody ax was strapped across her back. It looked scarily realistic, and he was in awe of her costume choice.

_It suited her perfectly._

Derek on the other hand, looked like he was about ready to murder someone. He was wearing his usual attire (white t-shirt, jeans, leather jacket) but with a twist: he'd added werewolf prosthetic's to the mix, making him appear dangerous and blood thirsty. Admittedly, he looked pretty cool. But Jackson would never admit it aloud.

After all, this reminded him too eerily of his nightmares...

Scott narrowed his eyes at Jackson as he approached the small group, but he ignored him. Out of sight, out of mind. Right? Stiles squealed when she saw his costume, just like he knew she would:

"OH MY GOD! JACKSON, YOU LOOK _SO AWESOME_!"

He smirked, pleased with himself, ignoring Derek and Scott's mirrored looks of disapproval. Jeez, all he did was_ dress up as Stiles' favorite Marvel comic book character, Captain America_. It wasn't like he had done something crazy, _like turn out to be a fucking_ _werewolf_!

Pfft. Hypocrites.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself, Stiles," he said with a wink, and to his delight, her cheeks flushed pink. Oh yeah, he still had the moves -_  
_

"_There you are_!"

_FUCK_. Jackson tensed as Lydia suddenly appeared by his side. He gulped as she gave the group a tight-lipped smile. She was wearing an amazing replica of Black Widows skin-tight black jump suit, with her own personal touches here and there. She looked amazing, and undeniably hot, but she nowhere near as perfect as Stiles...

He said nothing as Lydia commented on what everyone was wearing (apparently she had helped Allison pick out her outfit; no surprise there), and so on. He couldn't help noticing, while his annoying girlfriend continued to chat with the others, that Stiles was terribly uncomfortable. She was holding Derek's hand in an iron-grip, and he was glaring at Scott with murderous intent.

Did he hate Scott or was it something else he had missed...?

O-O-O-O-O

Scott was pretty damn close to shouting victory. Stiles looked upset, which was pretty much his main goal, and Derek looked just about ready to pummel him into the ground. That was something he had expecting when he'd planned on coming to this with Allison, so he took the guy's death glares lightly. He wasn't scared of him, especially since they were both werewolves. He almost smirked at the guys costume choice, which was basically what he looked like wolfed-out, but thought better of it. He wasn't sure what would happen if they fought; he was still pretty new to this whole "controlling himself" thing.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...?

And what was up with Jackson? Before Lydia showed up out of nowhere, he had been putting the moves on Stiles! And her stupid boyfriend just sat there and_ let him_! What kind of bullshit was that?! And what was with him giving him evil looks -

Allison brought him back to reality by taking his hand in hers. For unexplained reasons, he liked the feeling of her slender fingers entangled in his. He had only held hands with his mom and Stiles, so...this was an enjoyable new experience. It made him feel all tingly, in a good way. He knew that since she had made this move, that it was a big deal. A gigantic step out of the friendzone. Her amazing dark brown eyes lit up prettily as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. This had unknowingly become on their things, and she seemed to really love it.

He would have to be lying if he said he didn't feel anything towards her.

_But he was still madly in love with Stiles._

_"_Okay people! Go find somewhere to dance!" Lydia shouted, interrupting his train of thought.

Oh yeah. he was going to have to dance with Allison. She laughed at his expression as she led him towards the growing mass of people in the living room, and his pulse sky rocketed...just like it did when Stiles touched him.

Oh god.

_He liked Allison._

Shit shit shit shit_!_

O-O-O-O-O-O

Derek was still seething about Scott bringing that girl here with him to hurt Stiles. What angered him most about this situation that he couldn't do a thing about it. Not in a place so public. He couldn't risk revealing his other side, exposing his family for what they were. He had to keep his shit together.

There was however a question he wanted answered: did Allison know what game Scott was playing? He severely doubted it. He felt Stiles pleading eyes looking up at him as he led her away from the quickly forming mosh pit, outside onto the patio.

"Derek, what the hell's going on with you?" She cried angrily, yanking him closer to her by his jacket to get his attention. She was taller wearing the heels, which were at least four inches. She was about up to his eyes now.

Her strength caught him off guard and he stared at her blankly. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a look, like he was stupid. It was cute, coming from her. "I know you don't like Scott, but could you just give him a chance? I mean, he's even got a date tonight and he's not trying to chase after me for a change! That must count for something, right?"

Derek felt an overwhelming sense of sadness hit him full on. She didn't know? He took in her beautiful, pissed off face, her amber eyes blazing. It hit him within seconds: _of course she didn't._ How could she even think the guy who was supposedly her best friend was capable of something so douchey? That he would try to get a rise out of her by being all over someone else?

Not Stiles, that's for sure.

"Derek?" her voice was soft and filled with worry, anger forgotten for now. "Sweetheart, are you okay...?"

He shook his head, at a loss for words. He loved Stiles. He couldn't tell her why he was so mad at Scott...it would break her heart.

Instead, he kissed her, purposely ignoring the fact that he was avoiding her question. She was surprised at first, but soon enough she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. He caressed her face as she continued to hold onto his jacket so tightly. He smirked as she pushed him up against the side of the house, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. It was such a turn on, having Stiles be in charge. _Wow_. He moaned as they pressed up against each other, knowing good and well that the bulge in his pants was noticeable.

_He didn't give a damn._

"Well-well, I never guessed that Stiles would be the dominate one in this relationship."

Both of the horny teenagers froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Stiles was the first one to get her wits about her and face the intruder: Laura Hale, Derek's older sister.

"Oh hey, Laura," she said, licking her lips. She was wearing cherry flavored lip gloss, Derek's favorite. At that thought she let go of his jacket and he groaned.

He hated when his sister randomly appeared and ruined their moments. He figured that she did it on purpose. Stiles on the other hand, was sort of friends with her, considering that she was captain of the girls lacrosse team and all...

His older sister smiled at them wickedly and Stiles eyes widened. The older girl was wearing a silky emerald gree dress that had a sexy slit well up to her hip, revealing her smoothe creamy skin and knee high patent leather boots. Her dark hair fell and framed her face in delicate tendrils, her dark green eyes seeming to glow. Maybe the moonlight was playing tricks on her?

"Are you_ Loki_?"

Laura beamed at the younger girl. "Why yes, yes I am. Thank you for noticing!"

Derek sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. He was already trying not to kill Scott for being an asshole tonight. Was he really going to have to deal with his obnoxious big sister tonight as well?

"How about we take this party else where, hm?"

Derek growled in protest as Laura grabbed him and Stiles by the wrists and practically dragged them inside against their will.

Laura left them standing awkwardly by the refreshment table, because she was a bitch like that.

Stiles turned to her grumpy boyfriend with a smile on her pretty face. He raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just, we're at a party... so we might as well party, right?"

He chuckled as she revealed two frosty Budlight bottles from behind her back. Where did she get...? Oh, it doesn't really matter, does it?

He took one from her and genuinely smiled. This was one of the many reasons he loved Stiles: she made the best out any situation, no matter what. He admired that about her, among other things.

"Yeah, let's party."

* * *

Part Two: The Party Doesn't Start Til I Walk In

Laura smirked as she grinded shamelessly against random people in the center of the mosh pit, clearly not caring if anyone recognized her. This was a party, for gods sake! Come Monday, barely anyone would recall what went down here anyway. That's how it was with parties such as Lydia's: you came to have fun and relax, not stress out about who you were with and what you were doing! She laughed as the boy behind her got a little handsy and explored her waist. She didn't mind handsy, as long as they didn't grab her ass or her breasts without her permission. Mild exploration was allowed. He grinded along with her, making her giggle flirtatiously as he spun her around to face him.

Then, the strangest thing happened: she caught his scent.

It made her body go into shock for a few seconds, as she took it in. It freaked her out as she inhaled the loneliness, the hint of old blood, and immense sadness coming from the boy. She studied him through half-lidded eyes, so she could get a good look at him. He was a extremely attractive boy of about sixteen or seventeen, with incredible bright blue eyes and a wonderful smile that lit up his handsome face. His cheek bones were superb; she wondered briefly if he modeled? But then she recalled his scent, and concluded that he wasn't confident enough to do something like that.

Which left many questions, one of which Laura desperately wanted to ask Bright Eyes: _what the hell was he doing here tonight?_

Without batting an eye, she expertly snaked an arm around his waist and expertly led him through the crowd. She switched her tactics once they were out of the mosh pit and took his hand. Thoughtlessly, she led him up the stairs and into the nearest room, a guest room from the looks of it. She practically spun the poor boy onto the bed, while she attended to closing and locking the door behind her.

When she met his gaze, she felt lost. She was Laura Hale: she was_ never_ at a loss. She was a fairly well organized person, and she almost always knew exactly what she wanted (hence why she was dressed as fem!Loki; his moto was 'I do what I want'). Right now though, as the beautiful broken boy sat on the bed not four feet from her, she found no words for how she felt. She found herself coming closer to him, and watching him as closely as he was watching her.

"What's your name?"

He looked as bewildered as she felt. She couldn't even recall moving her lips. Huh. Must have been an impulsive reaction.

"Isaac," he answered softly, as she came a little closer. "I-Isaac Lahey."

She smirked inwardly, thinking of how just moments ago he was all over her and now he was shy? How sweet.

"I'm Laura," she said, a kind smile playing on her full lips. She sat down next to him on the bed, and he visibly tensed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie. Okay?"

He nodded, seemingly believing her. She hoped he knew that she had no reason to lie to his angelic face. Up close, she noticed the faint scar above his left eyebrow, noting that human eyes would be unable to see it even if they were up close. Thanks to her raptor-vision, she could make out every faded bruise, every imperfection in his pale skin. Imperfections are what makes every person unique. They are different for everyone, whether they are on the outside, on the surface for everyone to see, or on the inside, well hidden unless you dared to look deeper.

In her experience, the inside tended to count more than what was on the outside.

On impulse, her hand tentatively reached up and stroked the right side of his face. Like a cat, he leaned into her touch, seeming to like the pleasantness of nonviolent contact. It made her sad to think of what he had endured before he met her, of how much he had suffered.

"No one else will touch you, Isaac," she said, her voice calm with a hint of her fierce determination leaking through. "Never again."

He looked at her, startled, but she embraced him before he could flee. He relaxed against her, and she felt better once his heart rate went back to normal. Well, normal by human standards.

"H-how did you know?"

She pulled away enough to see his face, his innocent eyes searching hers. She didn't want to hide anything from those eyes. But she had to protect him, from certain things.

"Because I'm different too."

She didn't even realize what she was doing until she heard Isaac's heart rate speed back up again, this time from excitement. Their lips met softly, the kiss more gentle than Laura was used to. Oddly enough, she enjoyed the smoothness of it, cherishing the way Isaac kissed her back with enthusiasm. It made her chest swell with, well, something she couldn't place. Joy? Happiness? Pleasure?

_Bliss_. Yeah, that was it. It was innocent, unadulterated bliss. She was kissing someone who needed her, as much as she needed him. She just didn't know it before. He surprised her and himself as he pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her hips.

"Well, hello there," she purred flirtatiously, causing him to blush. _AWE!_

Desire was evident in his glazed over eyes (and certain other places), as he kissed her deeply and passionately. She hadn't been kissed like this in...never. The thought that she had never kissed someone before now and felt this way both bothered and intrigued her.

_Did this mean that Isaac was her mate?_

She inhaled his scent again, noting the added lust and want and...oh gods! It couldn't be, could it?

I_saac was already in love with her, over a kiss._

And to her astonishment, she liked the idea of the kid being in love with her.

How twisted was that?

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PARTS 3 AND FOUR ARE COMING SOON! HAVE TO WORK OUT SOME KINKS, PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME!**


	10. Lydia's Party, Parts 3 & 4

**A/N:**

***Redone on 9/13/13, in case you have read the first half of this before. I listened to Disney songs to get me in the mood to write this!**

**O-O-O**

**Quick Shout outs~**

**ForeverABlankPage: I know right? And yeah, it's even more frustrating to write about, trust me.**

**Les Reves Doux: All will be revealed in this chapter, don't worry! And Derek and Jackson are so funny, aren't they? They love the same girl, for mostly the same reasons, and yet they can't handle Scott! Maybe Allison can, if they stay together ;) And thank you for the love about Isaac and Laura. I thought it'd be nice for Isaac to have someone, and who better than Laura, who would protect him with her life?**

**O-O-O**

**Note: This chapter, is rated T for emotions, curse words, sexual themes, etc.**

* * *

_Part Three: Breaking Up is Hard to Do_

Jackson sneered from afar as he watched Allison and Scott be all lovey-dovey out of the dance floor. He was avoiding Lydia, but also keeping an eye on Scott to make sure he didn't try anything funny. Killing two birds with one stone, if you will.

Since he was piss poor drunk, this all seemed logical to him.

Avoiding his bitchy girlfriend is harder than it sounds. Before he developed feelings for Stiles, he used to think she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was crazy beautiful, clever, had amazing taste, and was a wild cat in bed. He cared about her almost as much as he cared about being the best at lacrosse, which was a lot. Hell, he even_ loved_ _her_ to a certain degree.

But he wasn't _in love_ with her. Not anymore.

He nearly choked on his drink as said girl appeared in front of him, blocking his view of Scott and Allison. He hesitantly met her emerald green eyes, which were glaring at him fiercely. _Ah hell._

"We need to talk."

The finality in her words made him wince, but he obeyed her. She quickly led him through the crowd of people up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as her door was shut, her shoulders slumped and her fists clenched. He knew she was angry, and he had a pretty good idea as to why. But also he knew she would want to say something, anything, to confirm that it wasn't true.

That he, Jackson Whittemore, had not fallen head over heels for someone like _Stiles Stilinski._

But of course he had. Lydia would just have to get over it and move on with her life like a normal person. Right?

"Jackson," she began, her voice filled with distress. "Do you have a _crush_ on Stiles?"

The way she had said 'crush' was bitter and full of hate. He looked her in the eye with all the courage he could muster, and tried to remain calm. He had to do this, it was now or never.

"Yes."

She inhaled sharply, clearly pissed by his answer. "_I knew it!_ Fuck, I've known it since the first day of freaking school, when you went off to talk to her. I dismissed it at first, your infatuation with her; I thought that she was harmless, that she wasn't a threat to our relationship. But I was wrong. Even with a boyfriend, she captured your attention and stole you from me. No matter what I did, no matter how much I tried to get you to come back to me…you still loved her."

He ran a hand over his face, searching for the right words. _Of course she had known._ How could she not? Whether she was aware of it or not, he knew Lydia was way smarter than she let on. A genius, even. Deep down, he had known for a while now that she was aware of his feelings for Stiles, but he had chosen to believe otherwise.

_Why had he led her on for so long...?_

"I know that saying I'm sorry won't fix this," he said, watching as the girl he used to love slowly fell apart in front of him. "And I'm not going to deny that what you're saying isn't true. Because, if I'm being honest with myself, it is: I love her, and I can't help the way I feel. I know that she's with Derek. It kills me to see him with her, okay? But I would never do anything to hurt her, because I care about her, but I care about you, too, Lydia. I didn't want to hurt you, but that's what I ended up doing in the end."

Tears ran down her smooth cheeks and he felt guilty. He knew that he deserved more than just a bout of guilt, though.

"I love you, Jackson," she said, her voice sounding oddly calm, as the tears kept flowing. "I will probably always love you, even after this…whatever this is. But, with that said, I can't force you to be in love with me. It's over."

With that, she wiped at her eyes with the edge of a sleeve, and took one last look in the mirror, which reflected Jackson sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were the only thing that reflected her true emotions, how broken her heart was.

But she had a party to host, and she would be a bad hostess if she stayed in her room all night with her ex.

As she closed the door behind her, Jackson put his head in his hands and allowed himself a good cry. Everybody needs to let it out every once and while, you know?

* * *

_Part Four: Missing Pieces_

Stiles had convinced her boyfriend to dance after he had loosened up after a couple of beers, and it was awesome. Both of them were a bit tipsy, but well within the means of thinking clearly. They weren't all over each other, but pretty close to it. It made her laugh every time he growled at someone for getting too close to her, as they swayed to the upbeat music playing. She could tell Derek was happy from the way he was smiling at her, and from the peaceful look in his eyes.

They had been dating for nearly three months and she had never seen him look so content in all that time.

As he twirled her around and around, she giggled relentlessly. She liked this side of her Sourwolf. She made a mental note to get Derek to loosen up more often. He stopped twirling her after a third spin and spun her into his chest, and she grinned mischievously. She placed her hands innocently against him, and they somehow found their way underneath his white t-shirt. He smirked as she traced his abs with her fingers, loving the feel of his skin.

"I wish I had muscles like yours," Stiles admired aloud. "Then you wouldn't have to protect me all the time and I could fend for myself."

He knew that she was partly joking, but his brow furrowed with protectiveness. "I like protecting you, babe, because you're _**mine**_."

The way he said "mine" caused her to blush profusely and stutter adorably. She knew her cared about her well being, and that he was scared of losing her because of what he was: a fairy tale monster. But what he didn't seem to grasp that she didn't like feeling helpless, that she didn't want him to worry about her all the time. She let it go, though, and gave him a weak smile to return his affection.

The moment is brought to a halt however by their cell phones simultaneously ringing. They share a look of confusion as they fumbled for their phones. Stiles read her caller I.D. and groans: it's her father, the Sheriff. Great, just great.

She ventured outside onto the patio so she could hear him better, Derek following close behind.

"Yes Daddy?" She drawled, clearly annoyed with her father. This was her first party, after all.

"_Stiles, are you still with Derek at the party?"_

She frowned at the panic in his voice, concerned. "Uh yeah, I am. Why? What's going on?"

She heard her father grumble in frustration. "_Derek's little sister Cora is missing_.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE ?!" Derek roared from behind her, causing her to jump.

Her dad clearly heard his outburst. _"I take it that he knows?"_

"Yeah. What do you want us to do?"

"_Stay put, I'm coming to get you two. You're at Lydia Martin's house, correct?"_

"Yep, still here. See you soon."

"_I'm so sorry, sweetie."_

It took her a moment to realize that her dad was apologizing for making her leave the party early. Suddenly, the party didn't seem all that important. In fact, it didn't matter in the least. "Don't worry about it dad. I love you."

"_Love you more."_

As she clicked 'call end', she turned around and faced her distraught boyfriend. He was slowly losing control, gasping for air and grinding his teeth together in rage. She calmly put her game face on and approached him, ignoring her instincts to leave him be. Instead, she wraps her arms around him, not caring that it's not the safest course of action considering his 'anger issues'. She just wants Derek to know that she's here for him, and that she won't let him go through this alone.

"I love you Derek, it's going to be okay," she says softly, then her amber eyes widen in shock.

_She told him she loved him._ She was the first one to say 'I love you'. Holy Jesus Christ! She looked up at his face, hoping that he wouldn't be angry with her. Actually, he's surprisingly calm, and his wolf prosthetic's have been removed, so his handsome face is staring back at her.

_"You love me...?"_

The way he says it like he's in a trance makes her heart go haywire. "Yes, I do."

His hazel grey eyes soften and his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close. "I love you too, Genève."

Stiles face flushes at the sound of her real name. Her mom was the only one she let call her Genève, and no one outside of her family knew that was her first name. Except for Derek. She decides she likes the way he says it. He sounds almost like...dirty talk.

"You should call me that more often," she says jokes quietly, and he chuckles sadly.

"I will, _Genève_. I promise."

O-O-O-O

A heart-felt sob escaped Laura's lips as she clutched her cell phone in her hand. "Are you sure...? Okay, okay...see you soon, then."

She turned to Isaac, tears running down her cheeks. Her baby sister was missing, possibly abducted. How was this possible? _The girl was in sixth grade for goodness sakes_! She had been trick-or-treating with her friends! How could someone just snatch her up?! What was going -

Isaac brought her out of her panic by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. She dropped her phone, as the shock of it all taking it's toll on her.

"Oh Isaac," she whimpered, her lower lip trembling. Laura never showed emotion this easily, especially in front of strangers. But Isaac was different, he knew what it felt like to hurt.

He didn't say anything as he held her, just ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. He was what she needed right now, she realized sadly. He would be there for her, she knew this to be true. He was a good guy, he would take care of her when her walls came down.

"We need to get downstairs," she said softly, and he pulled back a little to look at her.

She knew she looked like a hot mess, but the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful.

"Why?"

"My uncle Peter is coming to get us."


End file.
